


The U.N.C.L.E. Agent's Cautionary Guide To Travel

by DixieDale



Series: The U.N.C.L.E. Agent's Cautionary Guide To Travel [1]
Category: The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Man from UNCLE
Genre: Horror, Supernatural Elements, curiosities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Surely, with all those stories about the agents from U.N.C.L.E and their various encounters with the supernatural, the unworldly, or the just downright strange, a book like this exists.  After all, these are smart people; they wouldn't want to keep having to reinvent the wheel, would they?  And while some of these stories might be too embarrassing or just too damned odd to make it into the official reports and files, they'd hardly want their fellow agents to run into the same trouble they'd run into!  So, there's this little book that floats around, 'The U.N.C.L.E. Agent's Cautionary Guide To Travel'.  Well, maybe it's not so little anymore.  Things DO keep happening!





	The U.N.C.L.E. Agent's Cautionary Guide To Travel

A book outlining the attributes and pleasures of a particular location - not a new concept, by any means. After all, 'The Hellados Periegesis (Descriptions of Greece)' dated from about the 2nd Century AD. This one was a little unique, though.

Not that many knew about it, that little Travelers' Guide various UNCLE agents referred to. The one prepared from their own experiences and shared with their fellow agents. Always being updated and edited, it certainly didn't compare to the guides published by Thomas Cook and Sons, or Baedeker, or Fodor. Oh, it contained some of the same information - best places to eat, best places to get a decent drink, where to exchange currency, the other regular entries in any reputable travel guide. But it also included certain advice, tips, cautions that those more well-known guides would have disdained to cover. It also contained certain information that never made its way into the official UNCLE agent reports, sometimes not even the infamous file of curious happenings kept under lock and key in the office of Alexander Waverly.

After all, 'The U.N.C.L.E. Agent's Cautionary Guide To Travel' catered to a rather different readership than the run of the mill tourist guide. Well, the housewife from Waukeegan or the businessman from Morton Falls would hardly be interested in where to get the ingredients for a bomb, or who the most reliable snitch in the neighborhood might be. They'd hardly be concerned about where you could get not just comfortable accommodations for the night but also an accommodating companion to spend the night with (or maybe they would, but would hardly expect a travel guide to provide that information). They certainly wouldn't be looking for information about which places to avoid due to risks from vampires, or even sprites, or where you should avoid picking up hitchhikers due the occasional non-corporeal nature of those desiring a lift. No, these were areas of interest to a more specialized sort of reader - a reader like one of the many agents of the organization called the U.N.C.L.E.

Sit back, relax (if you can - you might not be able to afterwards). Have a drink, if you like (you will probably need one). And read the various accounts of events that eventually make their way into that little Travelers' Guide. You might even want to make a few notes, perhaps of places to avoid on your next vacation.


End file.
